


Let's go to the movies

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loves to watch movies, his boyfriends aren't so keen but he drags them along anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go to the movies

**Author's Note:**

> OTFebruary - send your ot3 prompts to tinypeckers.tumblr.com/2kficteen.tumblr.com

If there was a movie on, Jack wanted to see it. It didn’t matter if it was intended for children or for forty year old women – Jack had to be there. He pre-ordered every ticket and had even established which seats he’d sit in depending on the theatres. He had his favourites, of course, and sometimes he’d find when he went to reserve his seats that they’d already been reserved for him. It was very rare that he didn’t get his seats and when that did occur Jack found that he hated whatever movie he’d gone to see. He called it a bad omen. His boyfriends called it bias.

 

His boyfriends, as it were, were indifferent to Jack’s movie addiction. Geoff didn’t care what Jack watched as long as he didn’t pay for it (as he often did) and he was not forced to listen to how great it was (which he always had to). Ryan often offers his opinion on what Jack’s going to watch but he never joins him because it’s not his style and he won’t see something without heavily researching it first. He has to know who is in it, what the plot line is, how long it is and what to roughly expect before he even thinks about going inside the cinema.

 

 

Today however Jack had decided to drag both of his boyfriends with him to see the newest movie. Neither Geoff nor Ryan was too happy about it.

“But I haven’t read the reviews.” Ryan complained as Jack happily ignored him by humming.

“I had a show recorded.” Geoff muttered under his breath. At the very least he’d snagged the front seat while Ryan was shoved into the back.

“Guys, it’s going to be fun I promise.” Jack said all though he really couldn’t promise. The movie could be bad but he didn’t think it would be because he had secured his seats.

“You say that now before Geoff chucks popcorn into your beard.” Ryan lamented.

“That’s a great idea Ryan!” Geoff piped up and Jack glared at his blond boyfriend through the rear view mirror.

“Well, he wasn’t going to until you gave him the idea.” Jack grumbled. Geoff shook his head in disagreement.

“I like to think I’d end up thinking of something so genius myself eventually.” Geoff defended.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Jack loved the time before a movie. It was the only time he liked to stand in line, drooling over all the sweets and treats. Geoff did not like to wait in line and neither did Ryan.

“Jack,” Geoff whined as he wrapped himself around the ginger’s back, “I’m bored.” Geoff huffed. Jack tried not to giggle as Geoff’s moving jaw tickled his shoulder.

“We’ll go in soon, we’ve got to get that popcorn you can’t wait to throw into my beard.” Jack reminded him and he felt Geoff smile at the mere thought.

“Hey, Jack – are we going to see a kid’s movie?” Ryan asked as an obnoxious five year old ran past him. The kid was quite clearly hyped up on sugar and Ryan wasn’t so sure he could handle that.

“It’s a Disney film, Ryan.” Jack explained as they shuffled slightly closer to the treats counter.

“So it’s a kid film.” Ryan elaborated and Jack turned to glare at him. Ryan held his palms up in surrender. Jack reluctantly let it go.

 

 

When the line moved forward again, they were at the counter.

“Hello how may I help you?” The cashier asked and before Jack could open his mouth Geoff was speaking for them.

“I want a large bag of popcorn, a giant slushie, blue flavour, and as much chocolate as Jack can buy.” Geoff listed off and both Ryan and Jack looked at him. “Oh sorry for interrupting, what did you two want?” Geoff asked politely. Ryan scoffed.

“I’ll share Geoff’s popcorn.” Ryan shrugged.

“No.” Geoff replied shortly.

“What? Really?” Ryan pouted but before an argument could start out between them Jack interrupted.

“You can share my popcorn, Ryan. So that’s two bags of popcorn, a raspberry slushie, two sodas and a couple of bags of chocolate.” Jack recounted for the poor cashier who looked at him gratefully. Geoff looked about ready to protest but Jack was paying before he could.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Inside the theatre there were lots of kids just like Ryan had anticipated. Jack seemed to easily ignore them all as he made a beeline for his seats, thankfully empty and not covered in people’s coats and bags. There was a family with a small child to their right and a couple about the same age as themselves to their left. Ryan sat by the couple in an attempt to be as far away from the children as possible. Jack sat beside him so that they could share the popcorn and Geoff sat by the family because he had no other choice.

“See, this isn’t so bad.” Jack hummed as he got snug in his seat. Ryan was about to agree with him until the kid behind him sneezed and didn’t cover his nose. Jack tried not to laugh as Ryan fixed him with a stony glare.

“Shh, the movie is starting.” Geoff cut in as the adverts started to play.

“They’re commercials, Geoff it’s fi-“ Jack’s sentence was cut short by Geoff’s hand as the commercial for the newest kid’s movie began to play.

 

 

Jack looked to Ryan for help but he was just as transfixed by the colourful displays and stupid jokes. Jack sighed and let himself relax for at the very least his boys were enjoying themselves. Jack reached for his and Ryan’s popcorn and took a small handful of it to eat during the commercials. He pushed Geoff’s hand aside so that he could eat it and Geoff’s hand ended up flopping into his own bag of popcorn and making Jack laugh. Despite the amount of children in the audience they were silent during the commercials, quiet and transfixed as various jokes that barely got a chuckle out of Jack but had the children (and Geoff, especially) laughing rather hard kept going on and on. Jack grew bored of the commercials and looked to Geoff instead, smiling as he laughed. He turned to Ryan to gauge his reaction but he saw that Ryan’s quiet appreciation had turned into a look of ire as the kid behind him kicked his seat. Perhaps bringing him to a kid’s movie was a bad idea. Jack was about to ask whether he’d like to swap seats before the audio went silent and the movie began.

 

 

oOo

 

 

The movie had been okay, for what it was. Jack had thoroughly enjoyed it and he knew that Geoff had because of the range of emotions he’d been put through. For most of the movie, he’d been laughing and howling alongside the children at stupid jokes and Jack had to keep himself from smiling as Geoff snickered into his shoulder at the wrong parts. Though there were moments when Jack caught Geoff tearing up and wiping the evidence away with the swipe of his finger and hiding his sniffles behind the rustle of popcorn. Ryan was the complete opposite. Jack knew that he’d laughed a couple of times, even if he’d deny it later, but he kept leaning over to tell Jack what he thought would happen next and whatever he predicted always came true. It kind of ruined the magic for Jack but he loved the movie all the same because he got to spend it with Geoff and Ryan.

 

 

“That was the best thing I’ve ever seen, we’re going again Jack. Let’s book tickets now.” Geoff demanded as the three men spilt from the theatre. Jack laughed as Geoff tried to drag him towards the cashiers. Jack pulled him back and kissed Geoff’s pout away.

“We’ll buy some when we get home, it’s cheaper and we can book for another day.” Jack said and Geoff’s face lit up. Ryan sighed from beside them both.

“Count me out, it was predictable and boring.” Ryan murmured and Jack sighed at him.

“You only hated it because of all the children, I’m sure you’d enjoy it if we got a later showing.” Jack told him knowingly. Ryan rolled his eyes.

“I highly doubt that – though, if you promise it make out with me I might enjoy it more.” Ryan smirked and Jack flushed as a mother cupped her child’s ears.

“Ryan, there are children around.” Jack hissed and Ryan shrugged, undeterred. “I’ll think about it.” Jack snapped as an afterthought. Ryan laughed because he knew that he’d won.

 

 

“So, can I count you both in for movie night next week?” Jack asked half jokingly and half hopefully.

“Yes!” Geoff interrupted excitedly and though Jack was sure he thought that they were going to see the same movie, he knew that Geoff would come anyway. Ryan shrugged but when Jack turned to face him with big, pleading eyes he heaved a sigh and gave in.

“Fine,” Ryan relented, “but I’m serious about you making out with me.” Ryan added mischievously and Jack shrugged. It’s not like he was going to miss much from kissing Ryan anyway (okay, maybe a few seconds of a really good film but Jack could always drag them back to see it again… and to get more kisses.) He could agree to those terms as long as he got to take the two people he loved out to do what he loved – watching films.


End file.
